


boy, hold your chin up high

by korapiui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Transphobia, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Middle School, Oikawa is trans, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unsuppotive Parent, trans boy Oikawa, trans fic written by trans author, trans oikawa, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korapiui/pseuds/korapiui
Summary: Oikawa is not a girl. He’s a boy. He wants to be called and be seen as a boy by everyone else. He hates being called Akane and a daughter by his mother. Hajime understands, but his mother doesn’t.





	boy, hold your chin up high

Akane Oikawa had arrived home from school. “I’m home,” he said, taking off his shoes after shutting the door. He heard footsteps shuffling.  
“Welcome home, Akane!” His mother walked out of the kitchen with an apron on. “How is my perfect little daughter doing today?”  
He cringed at the word ‘daughter’. “Fine. I’m just gonna go get changed and help you get dinner ready.” 

-

He sat down with his mother across from him, eating silently.  
He wants to tell her. He took a deep breath. “Mom?” Akane said after swallowing a bite of his rice and curry.  
“Yes, dear?” His mother smiled warmly.  
“I...” he gulped. “Need to tell you something.”  
His mother’s eyebrows quirked up. “What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Akane.”  
He flinched at the name, he tried so hard not to cry, but his eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to shed.

“I—“ he breathed. “I’m trans.” He watched as his mother’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he stressed. “It— it means I’m— I’m a boy. I’m not a girl, never been, never will be. I’m a boy in a girl’s body. Do you understand?”

His mother put down her fork, her face was unreadable. She stood up. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” She said simply before going upstairs to her room. 

The boy was alone at the dinner table, feeling so empty, shedding tears and emotion spilling out he’s locked up for so long. 

He sprinted to his room, slamming the door, grabbing his cell phone with shaky hands, dialing his best friend’s phone number. 

“Please pick up, please, please, plea—“ He whispered to himself as he heard the other line ringing.  
“Oikawa?” A voice answered. Iwa-chan’s voice.  
“Iwa-chan!” Akane sobbed, a wave of relief washing over him.  
“Are you— are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?” Hajime said in a serious tone.  
“No. I’m really really not.” He sniffled.  
Oikawa never admits he’s upset, this must be bad, Hajime thought. “I’m coming over.” 

-

After telling Hajime everything, his best friend pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I’m so sorry,” Hajime breathed. “you deserve better.”  
“She hates me,” Akane mumbled.  
“She doesn’t. She’s probably just shocked and she doesn’t know how to process this, give her time. In the meantime, if you want, you can stay at my place.”  
“Okay.” Akane trembled. “Thank you.”  
Hajime clasped his hands with Akane. “I’m your best friend. I’d do anything to get you to plaster on that stupid, goofy smile of yours on your face, dumbass.”  
And so, Akane smiled. 

-

They didn’t go to school the next morning, instead, they spent the whole day shopping for new clothes and a male’s uniform for Akane and giving him a haircut. 

After the barber cut his hair, Akane beamed at his new short hair. He looked like a boy. Especially in his new clothes. He jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around Hajime.  
“Thank you, Hajime!” He yelled, all the people around him smiled. He wishes his mom could see how happy he was, right now. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He whispered, shedding a single tear.  
“Stop crying idiot,” Hajime chuckled, ruffling his hair. “anyway, you look good.”

-

The two middle schoolers were seated on Hajime’s sofa, snacks around them, watching Naruto on the television.  
“Iwa-chan?” Akane began, taking a sip of his juice.  
“Yeah?” Hajime replied, eyes still fixated on the anime.  
“I know you don’t usually call me by my first name, but—“ he paused. “could you call me Tooru? I really like that name.”  
“Of course, idiot.” Hajime chuckled, finally looking at the other boy, making eye contact. “It suits you, Tooru.”  
Tooru’s cheeks burned, embarrassed, but nonetheless, gave his signature wide smile. 

The two boys exchanged conversations and laughs, not paying attention to the anime playing on TV, just enjoying themselves. Tooru is the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling dysphoric and so i wrote this as a vent. it helped me calm down so i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. stay safe, loves <3


End file.
